The Unlikely Beginning of Romance Between These Two
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Izayoi loves Black Rabbit. It was a hot day when he confesses. Her answer has left him hurt. Hurt and Depressed. He sulks near the edge of Little Garden. But a certain brunette is there to mend his heart. And they begin a relationship. Izayoi x Asuka. Izayoi x Black Rabbit/Kurousagi. Possibly OOC.


Izayoi, for the first time in his life, didn't feel like he wanted to have fun.

But for the very first time. He fell in love.

It wasn't like family love. But love-love.

When he saw Black Rabbit, he felt like he wanted her. Even though she wasn't trying, she never failed to make his heart skip a beat. He thought he only wanted to toy with her. But no. He thought he only wanted her because of her well... body. He thought he only wanted her because she looked cute in when he makes her mad, he had fun teasing her.

But no, it was more than that. Very much more.

But sadly, she doesn't feel the same way.

_It was a hot but windy morning at the no-name's community headquarters. Jin and Asuka are out for another gift game while Yo was out helping the other community members. Right now, as of the moment, Izayoi and Black Rabbit are all alone in the cold room. Very much known as the living room, used for meetings._

_It was this day._

_The very day. Where he would confess to her. He had no fear of being rejected, after what they've been through._

_It was as if luck was on his side, they were given time alone. But at any moment now, Asuka and/or Jin might come barging in with their Gift Game prize. Izayoi knew he would have to do it now, or else, he may never have an opportunity like this ever again._

_"Hey... Black Rabbit... can I tell you something?" For the very first time, Izayoi was nervous. Black Rabbit can sense this- it was so... unlike him._

_"Sure thing Izayoi!" She joyfully smiled, causing butterflies to swirl in Izayoi's stomach._

_"Well..." he shifted a bit closer to her. "I have well... this liking to a girl..."_

_"Ooohh! A girl! I wonder who is it? Is she nice? Is it someone we know? Someone who's a part of our community?" She mischievously grinned._

_"Well... yes to all of the above... She's sweet, beautiful, nice... I knew she was the 'one' the moment I laid my eyes on her..."_

_"Really?! Who is she?!" Black Rabbit could not wait to hear his answer._

_"You..."_

_"M-me?" Black Rabbit's hear nearly stopped. She didn't think it was her, she was expecting someone else! She does not feel the same way but does not know how to say it._

_"I- I-" She was speechless. But to her luck (sort of, I think) Izayoi gave a look in the eyes confirming his fear and holding back tears, he stood up and ran off, despite the hot atmosphere._

_"I knew it..." He said, trying to blink back the tears. "She doesn't feel the same way."_

As of now, he's lying down on the waterfall where his first Gift Games was held- where he fought that Water God- near the edge of the Little Garden. Who knows how long he's been there. He realized that she wasn't his 'one' to a fact that she didn't even try to comfort him. He had gotten over it but he still felt like he wanted her. He did almost everything to get her out of his head.

But alas, even without trying, she makes him crazy. He's done everything- challenge other gods in the Gift Games, has done challenges, helped others, walked around, met a few people, but none of them could help erase the feeling that has left a whole in his heart.

Meanwhile, with Asuka, who has just recently arrived the moment when Izayoi left, has spoken to Black Rabbit about what happened to Izayoi, and Jin, who left to tend to the children who recently got sick with an ill fever, which luckily, wasn't so serious.

Asuka was now jumping from tree to tree searching for him. She didn't really wanted Izayoi to end up with Black Rabbit which made her feel selfish, but she understood that she wanted Izayoi happy, and was a bit glad that Black Rabbit rejected him, making her feel a bit selfish.

She knows that her goal was to understand a bit more about people, and knows that his goal was to have fun. _Whatever that means, _She thought.

She knew that Black Rabbit doesn't want to face Izayoi after how much pain she has given him and decided that she, Asuka herself, would comfort Izayoi. _Who else will? _Asuka thinks.

After a long search, she found him near the edge of Little Garden. Depressed and sulking while lying down, his arms covering his face. She was far but she could hear him cry very clearly. She guessed that he was trying to hold back the tears.

She must admit, she did have a liking to him when they first met, despite the fact that they immediately bickered after only introduction. Asuka tried to approach him quietly but Izayoi somehow sensed that she was approaching.

"What do ya' want?" Izayoi asks, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Well..." Asuka was a bit mad, but happy. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I came to comfort you what does it look like?!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you comfort me?" She was getting a bit mad, isn't this was community members do to each other? Help each other out. Although... she did this for a different reason.

"Because..." She couldn't say it. She felt like a coward.

"What? Because what?" He was about to turn away when she ran towards him. He turned around. She wrapped her arms around Izayoi who was still sulking and depressed.

"Because I love you! I love you you baka!" Asuka suddenly yells with tears coming out of her eyes all at once blurring her vision. Izayoi's eyes widened. He had this feeling again. The feeling he had to Black Rabbit.

"W-wh-what did you just say?" Asuka pulled away to see Izayoi's eyes widen even with her blurry vision.

Izayoi took a step back in shock, eyes still wide. He was shocked, he was rejected then he was confessed?

"I-it's okay if you reject me. Y-you s-still love Black Rabbit d-don't y-you?" Asuka clenched her fist and placed it in front of her eyes, trying to rub the tears of sadness away.

Izayoi's heart felt clenched at the sight of the crying brunette. _She was here to comfort me, _Izayoi thought. When Asuka turned around and started to walk away... Izayoi grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Don't leave me. Just stay here for a bit with me." Izayoi pleaded. She was here to comfort him, and now... he was there to comfort her.

It took a while, but in the end, Asuka was sitting on Izayoi's lap with his chin on her head. He was caressing her hair, stroking it softly. Causing them both feel butterlies in the stomach. They were both sitting down, watching the sunset.

"You know Asuka..." Izayoi started, causing Asuka's nearly closed eyes to snap open.

"What?" Asuka asked while blushing.

"I never really got to answer your confession..." _Here it goes, _Asuka thought waiting for the moment of rejection. She knew she could never replace his love for Black Rabbit.

"My answer is... yes..." Now this time, Asuka was shocked. Izayoi accepted her feelings, only quite a while sometime Black Rabbit rejected him? _This must be some trick to get back at Black Rabbit or something! _Asuka thinks.

She turned to look at his face, and when she was about to say something but was cut of by a kiss.

Yes. A kiss from Izayoi.

And that's how Izayoi and Asuka ended up together.

At the bushes nearby, someone was watching them. Checking at how they were.

"Hehe... told you she was the one..." a certain purple-haired female slightly smiles at the kissing couple. "I'm not for you... but she is..." She enjoyed watching Izayoi happy, she knows that she doesn't belong to him. But Asuka does. She blushed and turned away then left when she noticed things are about to get heated.

_**Asuka's the one for you, not me.**_


End file.
